Vickie Bennett
Vickie Bennett is a character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. She was a student at Robert E. Lee High School and a victim of Katherine von Swartzschild. She was viciously killed by Klaus in Dark Reunion. Appearance Vickie was approximately Elena's height. She had long wavy light-brown hair and brown eyes. She also had dark blond highlights. Personality Before being a victim of Katherine von Swartzschild and Klaus, Vickie was a popular girl at Robert E. Lee and had many relationships with the male students there. After being tormented by Katherine, she became very vulnerable, almost a little crazy up until her death by Klaus. Name *'Victoria' is a feminine name of Latin origin. It is the feminine version of the masculine name Victor. The meaning of the name is "victorious". *'Bennett' is an uncommon unisex name, which could be Latin or Hebrew in origin. The meaning of the name is "blessed". The Original Series |-|The Awakening= Vickie was a student at Robert E. Lee High School and girlfriend to Dick Carter. She left the Homecoming Dance with Dick, Tyler Smallwood and Elena Gilbert to go to the cemetery. They went to the grave of Thomas and Honoria Fell where Vickie put lipstick on the statue of Honoria. She and Dick stayed in the tomb while Tyler agreed to take Elena home. While they did "who knows what" in the tomb, they were attacked by a great power which knocked Dick out and scratched Vickie. She fled only wearing her slip. She was found by Meredith Sulez, Bonnie McCullough and Matt Honeycutt who were all searching for Elena, but they decided to take Vicki to the hospital. Vickie had scratches on her back, similar to that of a cat's, and her tongue was bitten. Elena, Bonnie and Meredith went to visit Vickie, but she flew into hysterics and her mother asked the girls to leave. |-|The Struggle= Vickie returned to school, but started acting peculiarly, such as stripping in the cafeteria and attacked Tyler Smallwood. The police were called and Vickie was taken away. |-|The Fury= Vickie's father, as well as the fathers of the students who were attacked by Stefan, all suspected Stefan as the attacker. They decided to take actions into their own hands, but were stopped by Alaric K. Saltzman. |-|Dark Reunion= The Return Series Nightfall The Celestial Court revived those affected by Katherine and Klaus. One can assume that she, Sue and others killed by Klaus and Katherine are back to life. as Vicki Donovan.]] Vickie Bennett does not make an appearance in the television series. Instead, the show has Vicki Donovan. Vicki has a brother, Matt Donovan who replaces Matt Honeycutt (in the books, he is not related to Vicki). Vicki was turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore. Unlike in the books, she was killed by Stefan instead of Klaus. When she went to the Halloween party, she made out with Jeremy, biting his lip resulting in him bleeding; she attacked Elena when she was trying to save Jeremy from her; which she was out of control and Stefan drove a stake through her. In regards to the differences in the novels and in the TV series, Vicki had a brother, Matt Donovan, and she was turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore. Also, Katherine did not do anything to Vicki in the TV series (seeing as how Vicki was killed before Katherine arrived in the series). In the books, Vicki becomes insane, unstable, and terrified. In the series, Vicki is a drug addict, causing her to be unstable on occasion and when she is turned into a vampire she is aggressive, manipulative, and has no control of herself. In the books, Vicki is attacked by vampires and killed by Klaus. In the series, Vicki is converted into a vampire by Damon (just for fun) and destroyed by Stefan to save Elena and Jeremy. She also mysteriously appears at the end of Season Two to Jeremy as a ghost. At the beginning of Season Three she is a ghost only seen by Jeremy. She doesn't make an appearance in Season Four. She makes a very brief appearance as a ghost in season five. She is sucked into oblivion in the end. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans